


Voltron Host Club

by oh_yeah_yeah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Pidge are literally their bosses, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Flirty Lance, Fluff, Honestly their club is run by these ladies, Humor, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Such powerful fucking women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_yeah_yeah/pseuds/oh_yeah_yeah
Summary: Pidge, while in search for a place of calm and collected studying, winds up in Music Room 3, only to be met with a bunch of Host Club boys from the school who think she's a man.It doesn't get any better from there.Long story short, she breaks a vase, now she's their dog? What is even happening here?





	1. Pidge is a DOG??

**Author's Note:**

> She literally only wanted a calm place to study and work on her robots. 
> 
> Why in the actual fuck are there flirty shitbags in Music Room 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by artist @vldrocketeer on Instagram and her gorgeous Ouran Host Club AU.

"Huh?!"

The tan man looked Pidge up and down, almost as if he was judging her.

"You're that poor kid, aren't you?" He asked, stroking his chin while squinting at her. Pidge grumbled, glaring. The guy raised his hands in defense. "Hey, don't growl at me commoner." Then his eyes snapped open as if he got the best idea.

"I got it!" His wagged a finger at Pidge. "You can be the Host Club's new dog!"

Pidge's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Is this guy actually serious?

Apparently he is, because he popped into the closet to fish for something, and pulled out what looked to be several different dog suits.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, dog? What are you waiting for? I picked you out the best ones!"

Pidge shook her head violently. (The costumes had tails too?!) "No way dude." She said, disbelief clear in her voice. The man's expression flattened.

He looked Pidge dead in the eye and smirked.

"Well I guess you'll have to pay for that 3 million dollar vase." He retreated from PIdge's personal space, examining his nails. Pidge was shocked. Was he really gonna blackmail her??

Everyone in the room looked bored out of their minds, as if they were used to this shit.

Pidge shook her hands, laughing slightly. "Ok, big guy. Look." She looks at 'the guy'. Who even is he?

"I have two questions. One, who the hell are you- and two, are you really gonna blackmail a poor commoner?!" Aha. Gottem. The poor card always works on these sappy rich kids.

Expect one problem.

The poor card only seemed to light this guy's fire.

His smirk returned as he introduced himself, flourishing. "The names Lance," he winks and hands her a rose, "and I'm single and free." Pidge fake barfs in disgust. 'Lance' turns to introduce everyone behind him.

  
"This," He goes and puts his arm around this big beefy dude with a black bowtie, which Pidge observantly notes is different from the rest. "is my man. Takashi Shirogane. But just feel free to call him Shiro, everyone else does." Lance turns to the other beefy guy, who looked pretty intimidating but not so much that he didn't look soft. "Say hello to my bestest friend-" (Pidge literally wanted to punch this 'Lance' character; 'bestest' is not a goddamn word you illiterate fuck-) "Hunk. He's sweet and loves cinnamon. We have it often here." He runs over to this white-haired guy in the back. "This is Lotor." Lance pulls a smile on 'Lotor's' cheeks. "He's kind of a snake, but you'll learn to get over it. We all did."

Then Lance started looking around. Almost as if he was trying to find someone. He sifted through curtains and couch cushions. He yelled "Aha!" when he found a phone under one of the books on a cabinet. He typed out a quick sentence it seemed and set the phone down.

After all of that commotion, he shuffled over to the couches and sank into one, taking a sip out of the tea cup. He draped one leg over the top of his knee.

Pidge looked over to a boy in the back. He had shaggy black hair and fingerless gloves. He was staring out the window- it was like he didn't even want to be here. 

The girl pointed at finger at him. "What about that guy?" She asked. Lance turned around, smirking.

"Heh, that's Keith; he's the emo loner of the group. Shiro's cousin."

Pidge looked at Keith in thought. Maybe she could connect with this guy.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Two girls, side by side, stood at the entrance with sunglasses and suits on. What the fuck is even happening in this room anymore?

The girl with blonde pigtails and fair skin spoke in a petite accent. "You summoned us?" She questions, sliding the glasses down the bridge of her nose to peer over the top of them, directly at Lance. He looked amazed and very into this awesome entrance. He seemed nearly entranced by the girls' presence. 

Once again, everyone in the room (expect Lance obviously) seemed almost bored by the commotion. Who the heck even are these people?!

Pointing at Pidge, Lance explained how the young woman broke the vase.

Except...

"Allura! Romelle! Holy crow, I have so much to tell you two. So basically, that kid walked in here and broke your vase- the one that was supposed to go to the auction? yeah. Anyway- now I want him to be our dog." Rewind.. did Lance just refer to Pidge as a he?

Oh. She guessed she could roll with that.

He smiled enthusiastically as the other girl with white flowing hair and dark skin stepped forward, surveying the room. Then she looked at Pidge. And then back at Lance. 

She then smiled brightly, ripping away the glasses. She cupped Lance's hands within her own and they both started laughing. "Brilliant!" She yelled. 

Who Pidge guessed was Allura took one step to the side. She glanced at Pidge, and then smiled. "Well, kind sir!" She stuck out her hand. "Welcome to my Host Club."

"Host club?!" Pidge asked, confused multiple times over. How could it be this lady's host club? Weren't Host Clubs composed and manned by boys?! Additionally, no one has even given Pidge a spare second to explain what the hell is going on here.

And on top of that, Lance's blackmail threat was still looming over her head. Would he really do it? He seemed to0 princely to do something like that. But still. He might look harmless, but it doesn't mean he's no capable of some serious blackmail.

Thinking about this logically, if Pidge didn't cooperate, they might tell the principal, and the principal might tell her mother. Or moreover, _fine _her mother. Pidge got into this school deadass on some good luck and pure smarts. She didn't have the wealth, or the time to mess around like the others did. 

She took a moment. All directionals seemed to be signalling that she should join the club. But only boys were allowed in the club. If they were to find out... well, then she wouldn't be able to be in the club, and then they'd tell the principal she broke the vase, and it'd only snowball from there into way more catastrophic issues. She can't even find comfort in the fact that the two women in front of her were in the Host Club. Or part of it. Judging by their appearances, they seem to be more.. _running _the club that being physically _in _it.

So. Only one logical solution.

She stood up, dusting off her clothes. She stuck her hand out. Initiating a handshake was the first step to success. Allura smiled brightly and gripped Pidge's hand. They shook once. 

"The names Pidge. It's a pleasure, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMISE FLUFF BETWEEN THE BOYS IS SOON I SWEAR- 
> 
> DONT BEAT ME UP PLEASE ROCKET


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is emo, we learn about paladins, and there is a lot of buildup.
> 
> It gets better, I promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the school is actually called "Altea School for the Gifted"- Altea for short.
> 
> enjoy!!!

Yawning, Pidge rolled out of bed, wiping her hand down her face, trying to get rid of the morning feel. As she throws on a sweater (A green one her older brother got her a couple years ago, which was super big back then, but she's grown into it. "Never trust an atom, they make up everything." Her parents thought it was adorable.)

She strolled out of her bedroom into the kitchen, quietly saying a 'love you' to her dad as he grabbed his things and head out the door. He gave her a peck on the head and bustled to the car. She chuckled as her mom had to help him get all the suitcases into the car. It was nice, how messy but loving her family was.

A certain cat nuzzled her way into Pidge's lap.

Cuddles ensued, which wasn't the brightest idea in the long run because in now way did she want to spill orange juice on Green. There are two negatives that Pidge would much rather avoid. (There are literally no positives. A, she would lose a mouthful or orange juice, and B, she'd be the one having to scrub the sugar out of the cat's fur and try to get her to stay in the sink/tub.) 

On the plus side, nothing particularly negative happened that morning other than Rover and Bebe stealing some toast from the tray for themselves. She watched Matt chase the Rover around the house, for the dog had gotten into his laundry bin and would let go of his underwear. 

Pidge's mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack. There were plenty of times where Matt or Rover could've easily rammed their bodies into a corner and booked a one way trip to the hospital.

"Katie! Grab your things." Her mom shouted from the bedroom as she helped mat wrestle the puppy for a sock.

Pidge made sure to pack some sandwiches for the hosts. Lance liked to steal food, but then he'd feel bad for hogging it and give most of it to Hunk and Allura. Keith liked to linger around anytime Pidge was eating because he knew that if he did Lance would end up giving him a piece of food and- hey- free food is free food.

While she tied her shoelaces, Katie tried to recount the events of this week slow enough that she could understand. On Monday she broke a 3 million dollar vase, which apparently was Allura's mom's vase. It was going to be auctioned off to the public this weekend, but Allura came through just in time. Unlike what she thought, Allura and Lance weren't siblings. It was pretty surprising. Pidge wished she had a best friend relationship that functioned like theirs. 

Anyway, back to Allura coming through, Romelle (that one blondie) and Lance helped her come up with the excuse that her little brother managed to get into the room and was playing and broke it. Of course, since her mom was a sap, she totally bought the excuse and forgave him without him even knowing what he did.

So now, she was a glorified member of this Host Club, except they made her wear a dog costume.

It could be worse-

Could've been something like a giant ant costume.

_

What the fuck.

Ok, why is everything in this room so fucking weird? 

The room looked like a beach??

Lance was tanning under the lights???

Keith was sitting in a hammock, face buried into a journal. Okay.

Except there was a kiddie pool in the corner with plenty of sand around it. Allura, Romelle, Lance, Hunk and Lotor seemed to have set up camp with several different folding chairs around them. Shiro was sitting up in his, reading a book. The other 5 had on sunglasses in bathing suits (with shirts on thankfully) but their arms were shiny, suggesting they had on some kind of lotion. This had to be some kind of joke.

Lance seemed to hear someone enter the room, because he looked up and smiled brightly- o' painfully so. Carrying a rose from out of nowhere, he got down on one knee.

He bowed on that knee, looking very regal. Pidge just stood there, her facial expression flat and dead. Lance peeked up at her, rasing an eyebrow.

"Ah, our mascot has arrived!" He stands again, raising his hand. "No need to worry." He said. Pidge could hear Keith scoff from the hammock. Lance glared at Keith and turned back to Pidge.

The hell is up with those two?

At this point the others have noticed Pidge was here and started to pack up their stuff. Her eyes widened. "No! No- don't uh- don't stop relaxing on my account." She said, feeling a little embarrassed. She wasn't that important.

Lance waved a hand in the air. "All's good," he pushed his glasses up over the top of his head. He crouched down slightly to speak directly to Pidge, grinning way to big. "We were waiting for you anyway." 

Oh.

"Oh?" Lance quirked a brow. She realized she said that out loud. Her ears started to burn worse. She groaned, pouting into her books. "Sorry for making you guys wait." 

Lance laughed loudly, tearing his hand off her shoulder. "Dude!" He shouts, peering down at her. "I told you! It's all ok!" She smiles a bit. Lance might be a weirdo, but he definitely was a genuine nice person. It made her want to be friends with her.

Thinking back, she notice how this _nice _person who seemed so.. _welcoming_ and _charming_\- how Lance glared at Keith. What the hell could Keith have possibly done to make Lance hate him so bad?

Yeah, there's a lot more to that kid than Pidge thought.

-

They'd cleaned the room at this point. Turns out all that sand was on tarps, so it was pretty easily cleaned.

She got to know a lot about most of the team members. She barely knew anything about Shiro, since he didn't seem to be too interested in talking about his past or present.

But she did learn plenty about Hunk and Lance. Those two were really talkative and would sometimes spiral out of the group conversation just to have their own. Turns out Hunk and Lance go way back. Hunk's family runs a great bakery business that runs worldwide so they have a lot of income. He's also a spectacular engineer and an overall good person, so that's why he got in. Lance's family are farmers. They live in Cuba. They supply most of the grocery stores throughout the entirety of Cuba and some other countries. Their next biggest location is Florida. 

Allura is actually a legitimate princess, and Romelle is her best friend (who has a _RICH _family. Fucking _loaded_ dude.) Romelle's family sells all kinds of cheap bathroom products, such as toothpaste and shampoo, but they make big bucks off of it. Allura is the princess of Luxembourg. Makes sense- she's British. Romelle and Allura, like Hunk and Lance, are childhood friends. They both lived in Luxembourg and their fathers were good friends. 

Turns out Lotor is also a prince born in the Netherlands. In the grand scheme of things, it really works out that Allura and Lotor and both royalty because in most cliche stories, the partners have to be royal. Yeah. Allura and Lotor both obviously like each other. They get all blushy when talking about the other in a positive connotation. It's disgustingly sweet, like her parents. At least they aren't dancing around each other.

Keith... she knew nothing about him. He helped, but he put the hammock away and started to pick up props. When he was done with those tasks, he grabbed a broom and basically swept at nothing. It's strange. She still has not once even heard the emo kid's voice. He doesn't like to talk. At all. Maybe he's mute? No, he scoffed earlier. Selectively mute? God, what even is the matter with him.

"You okay?" Lance asks, looking worried. "You seem pretty deep in thought," Hunk added. She turned around and cast a glance at Keith. That seemed to answer their question. "Hey," Lance tapped her on the shoulder. 

Pidge looked back. "Ignore him. He's an emo loner. He doesn't want anything to do with anyone who doesn't like My Chemical Romance." Lance laughed at his own joke. Pidge gave the Cuban a lopsided grin before turning away. "Guess it's his lucky day, because I just so happen to like MCR." 

She slowly approached Keith from behind. "Yo." She said sarcastically. Keith jumped at least 5 inches, like a cat. It was quite funny, actually. Once he saw it was Pidge, he relaxed slightly. Pidge didn't walk away though. The two stood there in some awkward silence.

She sighed, sticking her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Katie Holt, child of Sam and Colleen Holt. You can call me Pidge." 

Keith looked hesitant. It was as if he wanted to grab the hand, but something was holding him back. Finally he gave in, shaking her hand. 

"..'Sup new guy."

Whoa- that was not what she was expecting. He sounded something like Billy Ray Cyrus, just less country. She chuckled to herself without thinking. Keith frowned and looked away. 

"Wait-" She said. "That was nothing- sorry. I'm stupid for laughing at my own joke. It's just. Um," She started. Should she say this? Is it right?

At least the room wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. They all seemed to be mostly absorbed in their own conversations. Lance and Hunk occasionally sent little glances her way, as if making sure she was okay.

So she decided against precautions. It was either gonna be everything out or everything in with Keith. She might as well tell him.

"I just.. thought you sounded like Billy Ray Cyrus." 

1.

2.

3.

Um.

No response.

Okaayy..

And he chuckled. What?

"Damn. Ok. That was stupid," He scoffed. He sounded annoyed, but she could see his smile. For a second she thought he was smiling at the fact she managed to make him laugh, but..

"'Sounds like something Lance would say." He muttered quietly. She almost missed it. If you weren't there, no one would've felt the emotion that those two words held. It sounded sort of.. broken. God, no wonder this kid was so emo. 

There was something going on with Keith and Lance, and she would figure it out and fix it, even if it was the last thing she would ever do.

This group, they were her friends now, right? And friends are supposed to help each other.

Time to do some investigation. First stop? Become good friends with Hunk, Lance's closest friend, and then ask him to help fix this. (No, she wasn't going to squeeze information out of him. What was she, a feral animal? No, Hunk deserved respect. Besides, he seemed nice.)

This was going to take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TIME :))) get ur yeehaw popcorn because now were going deep into keiths past and lances jealousy ;)


End file.
